Jetta
Source: IDW Jem Birthdays (Kelly Thompson; @1979semifinalist) |family= |instruments=Bass, backup vocals |occupations= |debut=Issue #2 |gender= |height=5'9" |hair=Black & White |eyes=Green |loves=Good pubs, vintage cars, bacon sandwiches, bowling, boxing, cookie dough, and Manchester United |hates=Sneezing, umbrellas, weddings, and swans (all geese, really) |guilty_pleasure=Target. Target for everything |prized_possession=U.S. work visa |voted_most_likely_to=Throw a punch |deepest_secret=She comes from a poor British family, which is the opposite of what she tells everyone |status=Alive |affiliations=The Misfits |previous_affiliations= }} Jetta is the bass guitar player for The Misfits. About Jetta is English and speaks predominantly using British slang. She is quick to anger and easy to irritate, and very vocal when she dislikes or disagrees something. She shares an apartment with her Misfits bandmate, Roxy, but they keep it a secret from Pizzazz because it will make her jealous of their closeness. Nearly everything she wears is black and white with occasional shades of grey. Cartoon incarnation Jetta was voiced by Louise Dorsey, and first appeared in the episode The Talent Search (Part 1) in 1987. In the cartoon, Jetta was a saxophonist for The Misfits, rather than a bass guitarist. She had an tempestuous relationship with Pizzazz and Roxy, which caused many arguments. She consistently bragged and told lies about herself and had delusions of grandeur, such as claiming to be famous and wealthy in Britain, and related to the British royal family. In reality, Jetta was raised in a poor, working class home in Kingston Upon Hull, England, to parents who frequently took part in illegal scams and schemes to make money. As a result, Jetta was a skilled pickpocket, and was seen taking peoples wallets many times. She was invited to join The Misfits after they saw her performing a solo in a club. Pizzazz later organised her father to pay for Jetta's permanent residency visa. Redesign Christy Marx originally designed Jetta to be a black characterBGN Podcast: Christy Marx, Samantha Newark, and Britta Phillips interview to add diversity to The Misfits, but Hasbro rejected her idea on the basis that it was deemed offensive at the time to have an ethnic minority character as the villain characterBGN Podcast: Christy Marx, Samantha Newark, and Britta Phillips interview - only white Americans, Brits and Australians were considered acceptable villains. Marx's original concept strongly influenced Sophie Campbell and Kelly Thompson's decision to redesign Jetta as a black character in IDW Jem| io9: Exclusive Jem & The Holograms Cover Reveal. While drawing her, artist Campbell visualised Jetta as a mixed race woman, with parents of black and Japanese descentCampbell discussing IDW Jem redesign ethnicities on her blog. Jetta's instrument was also changed from saxophone to bass guitar, as while the saxophone was a very common instrument in a lot of 80s music, playing bass guitar (with Roxy moved onto drums, to round out the sound) was a better fit for a modern punk band. Jetta was also introduced as an well-established member of The Misfits, rather than introduced as a new member of the band, to avoid being tied to repeating the events of the Talent Search episodes of the cartoon, in which Jetta and Raya were added to The Misfits and The Holograms part-way through the series. Appeared In *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #7 *Issue #8 *Issue #9 *Issue #10 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Issue #17 *Issue #18 *Issue #19 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Issue #22 *Issue #23 *The Misfits #1 *The Misfits #2 *The Misfits #3 *The Misfits #4 *The Misfits #5 *Infinite #1 *Infinite #2 *Infinite #4 *Infinite #5 *Infinite #6 *Dimensions #1 *Dimensions #2 *Dimensions #3 *Dimensions #4 *Holiday Special *Valentines Day Special *Outrageous Annual #1 *Outrageous Annual #2 References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Misfits Category:Rebooted Characters